Listen To Me
by Artemisaish
Summary: "Hiruma-san! Balik sini! Aku mau bicara!" seru anak laki-laki berambut cokelat pada seorang laki-laki berambut pirang spike di depannya yang sedang memunggunginya.  "Aku tidak mau! Kuso Chibi!" serunya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.Hirusena! Mind To RnR?


**A/N**

**Back lagi dengan fic EYD21, dan ini bukan sekuel Fallen! Kalau sekuelnya masih dalam tahap pengerjaan jadi, tunggu yah senpai-chan!**

**Listen To Me**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Pair : Hiruma Youichi**

** Kobayakawa Sena**

**Warning : BL/Miss typo (s)/Drable Oneshoot/OOC Hiruma dan Sena**

"Hiruma-san! Balik sini! Aku mau bicara!" seru anak laki-laki berambut cokelat pada seorang laki-laki berambut pirang spike di depannya yang sedang memunggunginya.

"Aku tidak mau! Kuso Chibi!" serunya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, Hiruma-san! Dengarkan dulu!" anak laki-laki itu memaksa.

"Sekali tidak mau! Tetap tidak mau, kuso!" kata laki-laki pirang itu kali ini menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya. Melihat hal ini anak berambut cokelat itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana Hiruma-san mau mendengar apa yang kukatakan kalau telinganya ditutup?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku tidak mau dengar apapun!" serunya tegas. Anak berambut cokelat yang bernama Sena itu menjadi kebingungan, dia menoleh ke belakangnya dan melihat temannya Monta dan Mamori-nee juga sama bingungnya dengan dia. Sena melangkah dan menarik-narik lengan laki-laki bernama Hiruma itu.

"Hiruma-san!" panggilnya tapi yang dipanggil masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya "Aku mau bicara! Dengarkan dulu!" katanya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, Chibi! Aku tidak mau dengar apapun!" katanya tegas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan itu? Bodoh!' gumam Hiruma dalam hati merutuki dirinya sendiri. 'Pasti dia menolak! Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kupikirkan seh?'

Bingung!

Saia juga!

Baiklah, kita flashback dulu yah!

**Flashback Hari yang sama pada pagi hari.**

Hari itu Hiruma berangkat dengan perasaan senang! Mengapa senang? Karena sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan orang yang disukainya selama ini. Dia jadi menyeringai kalau mengingat orang yang disukainya itu. Apalagi orang yang disukainya itu satu tim dengannya jadi, selalu ada kesempatan untuk berdua-duaan dengannya. Masalahnya adalah orang yang disukainya itu tidak tahu bahwa dirinya suka padanya dan akhir-akhir ini orang yang disukainya itu dekat sekali dengan cheers tim mereka, jadi khawatir!. 'Aku akan mengatakan padanya suatu hari nanti' tekad Hiruma dalam hati.

"Pagi Hiruma-san!" seru sebuah suara menyapanya di gerbang sekolah hampir membuatnya tersandung karena kaget 'Suara ini jangan-jangan...' Hiruma berbalik dan hampir jantungan melihatnya. Seorang anak berambut cokelat dan bermata karamel berlari menghampirinya, dia terengah-engah membuatnya kelihatan sangat manis di mata Hiruma.

"Ada apa Kuso Chibi?" tanya Hiruma datar dan dingin padahal 'Argh... kenapa aku begitu dingin padanya?' gumam Hiruma frustasi.

"Eh, tidak ada apa-apa, Hiruma-san!" kata anak berambut cokelat itu takut.

"Sena!" panggil seseorang membuat yang empunya nama berbalik dan terlihat seorang gadis berambut biru dengan sepatu roda menghampirinya.

"Ah, Suzuna-chan! Ohayou!" sapa Sena.

"Sena, kita ke kelas sama-sama yah!" Sena mengangguk lalu mereka berdua meninggalkan Hiruma sendirian di gerbang yang memandang mereka dengan tajam.

***Listen To Me***

"Kuso Chibi! Ikut aku! Aku ingin bicara denganmu!" kata Hiruma saat mereka latihan. Ace Player mungil itu bingung sesaat karena tidak biasanya sang kapten mereka itu bicara dengan dia, tapi akhirnya dia mengikuti juga sang kapten daripada kena marah. Mereka berdua ke halaman belakang yang sepi.

"Monta-kun! Sena dan Hiruma kemana tuh?" tanya Mamori.

"Tidak tahu! Kayaknya mencurigakan! Aku mau mengikuti mereka berdua!" kata Monta sambil melesat mengikuti arah Sena dan Hiruma.

"Oh, tunggu Monta-kun! Aku ikut!" kata Mamori berlari mengikuti Monta yang sudah menghilang.

Sesampai dihalaman belakang, Hiruma berbalik menghadap Sena yang masih kebingungan menatapnya.

"Ada apa Hiruma-san?" tanya Sena bingung.

"Hm...aku..." kata Hiruma agak gugup walau ekspresi mukanya masih datar. "Kuso Chibi, Aishiteru!"

"HAH!" seru ketiga suara, Hiruma berpaling dan melihat Monta dan Mamori juga ada ditempat itu, membeku. Sedangkan Sena hanya mematung ditempatnya dengan muka memerah.

"Hi...ru...ma-san, tadi bilang apa?" tanya Sena memastikan.

"Kuso! Aku bilang Aishiteru! Bagaimana jawabanmu?" tanya Hiruma.

"Hm...itu" kata Sena sangat gugup dan sangat merah bersiap menjawabnya.

"Aku tidak mau dengar!" kata Hiruma tiba-tiba memotong kalimat Sena lalu berbalik memunggungi mereka bertiga.

"Tapi, Hiruma-san aku mau bicara dulu!" kata Sena.

"Aku bilang tidak mau!" tegasnya.

**Flashback OF kembali pada waktu aslinya**

"Hiruma-san! Dengarkan aku dulu!" kata Sena menarik-narik lengan Hiruma.

"Hentikan itu! Kuso Chibi!" bentak Hiruma lepas kendali "Sekali aku bilang tidak mau dengar! Yah, tidak mau!" tegasnya lebih keras. Mendengar ini Sena jadi cemberut dan kesal, Malunya langsung berganti jadi kesal setengah mati dengan orang didepannya.

"Baik!" serunya kesal "Kalau Hiruma-san tidak mau mendengarkan! Mungkin ini bisa!" katanya sambil membalikkan badan Hiruma dan menarik kepalanya dan...

Chuup!

Sena langsung mencium Hiruma dibibirnya. Monta dan Mamori yang melihat kejadian ini langsung menutup mukanya, malu sendiri. Hiruma membelalakkan mata hijau toscanya, tidak menyangka kejadian ini. Walaupun sekilas tapi cukup membuatnya membeku.

"Nah! Dengarkan aku sekarang!" kata Sena, mukanya memerah mengingat apa yang dilakukannya tadi. "Hiruma-san! Aishiteru yo!" katanya. Hiruma langsung tersadar dari kekagetannya dan menyeringai aneh!

"Wah! Kau agresif juga yah, Kuso Chibi!" kata Hiruma masih dengan senyum anehnya membuat Sena merinding.

"Eh, tadi itu! Supaya Hiruma-san mendengarkan!" bela Sena sambil menunduk menyembunyikan mukanya yang semakin lama semakin merah.

"Tapi, harus ada hukumannya! Heh!" katanya lalu menoleh pada Mamori dan Monta yang berada di belakang Sena, seakan mengerti mereka berdua lalu berbalik

"Maaf, kami mengganggu!" serunya bersamaan sambil ambil langkah seribu "Jangan sakiti Sena, Hiruma!" teriak Mamori dari kejauhan. Hiruma tersenyum eh, lebih tepatnya menyeringai melihat mereka berdua. Dia menunduk dan mengangkat dagu Sena yang sedari tadi menunduk, Hijau bertemu dengan cokelat.

"Kau tahu! Aku tidak mungkin menyakitimu, Kuso chibi!" kata Hiruma pelan lalu secara perlahan mereka meniadakan jarak diantara mereka dan...

(Reader pikir sendiri kelanjutannya! Ini bulan puasa atu! Lagipula ini rated T)

**~Omake~**

"Mamori-chan, Monta-kun! Kalian darimana? Kemana Hiruma dan Sena-kun?" tanya seorang laki-laki gendut bernama Kurita.

"Iya, kita harus mencarinya karena sebentar lagi harus latihan!" seru Jumonji yang mendapat anggukan dari yang lainnya. Tiba-tiba Monta dan Mamori menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Hiruma (san) dan Sena tidak boleh diganggu untuk sementara waktu!" kata mereka bersamaan membuat yang lain jadi heran.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya yang lain.

"Ah...itu, pokoknya tidak boleh diganggu!" tegas mereka berdua sambil memandang yang lain dengan pandangan membunuh, membuat merinding.

"Ah, kalau begitu kita bisa latihan sendiri, ya kan?" kata Genta agak takut melihat hawa yang dipancarkan mereka berdua.

"Iya, ng!" sahut Komusubi.

**~The End~**

**Apa? *Tengok kiri-kanan dengan tampang innocent***

**Jangan salahin Ai!**

**Yang salah itu otak Ai!**

**Karena itu ficnya jadi payah! Apalagi Hirumanya terlalu OOC Sena juga begitu.**

**Kok jadi kayak Uke menyerang Seme yah?**

**Hehehe... Ai nggak tahu tapi akhir-akhir ini Ai jadi suka ngebuat fic dengan tema Uke menyerang Seme. Kemerdekaan para Uke nih! *emang ada?***

**Ai hanya kasihan melihat para Uke yang selalu mengalah, maka sekali-sekali Seme juga harus mengalah.**

**Artinya kebalik gitu seperti pair Sasunaru tapi, Ai lebih suka Narusasu. Keren seh! Ai suka melihat para Seme Blushing!**

**Wokeh!**

**Kalau begitu! Tolong review fic Ai dong!**

**Supaya Ai tahu kesalahan Ai!**

'**Ai nerima flame dari anda asal anda punya akun! Ato tulis penname anda yang asli! Soalnya, maaf saja Ai gak nerima pengecut disini! Beranilah bertanggung jawab atas kata-katamu sendiri!'**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah RnR!**

**~Airu Haruza~**


End file.
